


Watching the Fireworks

by Twinkaleckis (twinkaleckis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, New Years, Pre-Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkaleckis/pseuds/Twinkaleckis





	Watching the Fireworks

It's midnight and Dean's sitting on the hood of the Impala by himself, watching fireworks explode in the sky with a beer in his hand. He turned to say something to Sam, but he wasn't there. Sam was never there anymore but Dean could never get used to it.  
Shouts of 'Happy New Year' ring through the neighborhood and Dean knows he should be at the house, but god dammit, if it weren't for Sammy, there would be no New Year to celebrate.

It's midnight and Sam's sitting on the roof of the newest car he stole by himself, watching fireworks explode in the sky with a beer in his hand. He turned to say something to Dean, but he wasn't there. Dean was never there but Sam could never get used to it.  
Shouts of 'Happy New Year' chime from the sky, and Sam doesn't feel a thing. He knows he should be with Dean and he should feel bad about it, but he doesn't. Sam wants Dean to be with Lisa living a normal life, and he sure as hell isn't going to ruin that for his older brother. It's the least Dean deserves.

Dean's resolution for the new year is to get Sam out of the pit.

Sam's resolution for the new year is to be a better man and not go crawling back to Dean.


End file.
